When We Were Young
by MichaelaZacharias
Summary: Anakin in his childhood & puberty, with his best friend Shameha, a special girl. Can those strong personalities remain friends through the years, despite their powers, Shameha's secret, Padmé & their diverse approach on Paltatine? -StarWarsAintMine-
1. Prologue The Jedi Temple

**Prologue: the Jedi Temple**

'Younglings, this Anakin is,' master Yoda said, 'Anakin, meet younglings.'  
'Hello,' the young boy named Anakin said and raised his hand for a moment. All thirteen eyes were in his direction.  
'Anakin, you can sit right next to Shameha, right over there,' the teaching Jedi master said.  
'If you anything need, I will hear,' master Yoda said to Anakin, 'master Obi-Wan stay now, take care him of.'  
'Yes, master, may the Force be with you,' Obi-Wan said. Master Yoda turned around and walked out of the classroom. Anakin stood a bit surprised.  
'Well, go on,' Obi-Wan laughed, 'sit down. Hello, Shameha!'  
'Hello, Obi-W!' the girl smiled. Anakin sat down next to her. The classroom was half round and the younglings sat down on stairs facing the flat side of the room where the teaching Jedi was standing.  
'Anakin, welcome to the Jedi Temple. My name is Kypso. If you have any questions, please raise your hand. Now, we were just talking about…  
'But Anakin already lost his concentration. The roof of the classroom changed colors in a waves. It was so fascinating. Much more interesting that what ever Kypi was telling. Or was her name Kops? It did not matter to Anakin, he just liked the ceiling.

'You won't even dare, snake face!' Shameha yelled. Obi-Wan ran down the hallway. Shameha stood before three older Anzati boys.  
'Well, better a snake face than having you dead skin!' one of them yelled back. But before Shameha could jump upon him Obi-Wan stepped between them.  
'Shameha, calm down,' he said and pushed her down on her shoulders, 'you three, walk on.'  
'But they were-'  
'Shameha, what did master Yoda tell you?' Obi-Wan said, kneeling down.  
'To keep calm and honor my family,' she sighed and looked to the ground.  
'Right, and you will, trust me! But not by picking fights, ok?'  
'Ok, Obi,' she said and smiled. Before he could stand up she hugged him.  
'Shameha, would you do me a favor?' he asked, seeing Anakin in the corner.  
'Sure, tell me,' the little girl said.  
'Would you show Anakin around? Show him where to go, where not to go, where-'  
'I'll show him, Obi-W,' she smiled, 'bye! I mean: may the Force be with you.'  
'And with you,' Obi-Wan smiled and Shameha ran to Anakin.

'Anakin, right?' she said. Anakin looked up from his book.  
'Yeah, and you're Shameha, right?' he said, standing up.  
'Absolutely right!' she smiled, 'Hey, Obi asked me to show you around.'  
'Sure,' Anakin replied, happy to get some company.  
'But you'll have to stay close, 'cause the Temple is a very dangerous place,' Shameha said looking deep in Anakin's eyes and laid her hands on his shoulders, 'I'll try to protect you, but the road is very dangerous.'  
'O, don't worry. I'll try to protect _you_!' Anakin smiled and laid his hands on her shoulders.  
'You're right,' Shameha said, 'we'll have to protect each other. Anakin, can I trust you with my life?'  
'Like it is my own,' he replied bravely, 'And can I trust you with mine?'  
'They'll have to take my life before I would give yours,' Shameha said heroic.

For a moment they stood before each other. The blond boy with the blue shiny eyes only a bit taller. The dark brown almost black haired girl with the bright grey, almost white eyes, which were black outlined. Anakin was amazed by her skin. It was whiter than marble, almost white as light.  
'Let's be friends, Ani, may I call you Ani?' she asked, dragging his attention back.  
'Sure, and yes, let's be friends,' he answered. Her eyes glistened.  
'Come one, we have a whole new world to discover!' she said, taking his hand and running off.  
'Careful,' Anakin said, 'we must not be seen!' Immediately the two children jumped behind some pillars, slowly making their way forward.

* * *

_-I don't anything of Star Wars, I just like it and want to write my own fanfiction about it-_


	2. Chapter 1: From Youngling to Padawan

**Chapter 1: From Youngling to Padawan**

'Anakin Skywalked and Shameha Mayana, get down here immediately!' yelled a new Jedi master to the two laughing children. They climbed up a tree, out of sight. Even though Sinkoya knew they were there.  
'I'm going to count to three, and than-'  
'Master Sinkoya?' quickly she turned around, facing master Yoda, 'are you to the tree yelling?'  
'Well, no master. To those two little monsters who are in it!'  
'Monsters? No, no,' master Yoda sighed, 'Anakin, Shameha, get now down.' The two children did not dare to go against master Yoda, so they obeyed and got down. Trying not to laugh they looked down.  
'I take them will,' master Yoda said, 'come, younglings.'  
The two children looked at each other and ran after master Yoda. Anakin turned around and showed his tongue to master Sinkoya. And with her yelling, the children only laughed harder.

'Anakin,' Obi-Wan sighed, 'please don't tell me you had to go to master Windu, again?'  
'But, we weren't doing anything wrong!' Anakin defended himself. Like many times he was sitting in his room.  
'Anakin, you are eleven! It was funny when you were nine and climbed in the tree,' Obi-Wan said waving with his hands.  
'Ha ha, yes I remember. With master Sinkoya, that was funny, master!'  
'Anakin, please listen to me, you cannot go on like this!'  
'But master Windu just…just…he just…he is so…'  
'Grown up? Serious? Protecting? Caring?' Obi-Wan sat down next to Anakin, 'I know what it's like, being at your age. Trying to show up against the others, against Shameha. But you don't have to, alright?'  
'But it is fun, master,' Anakin grinned.  
'Anakin, please,' Obi-Wan sighed and stood up, 'try to behave.'  
'Master,' Obi-Wan turned around, 'why can Shameha and I do things, the other cannot yet do?'  
'Perhaps you're faster with those things, and do the others have different talents?' Obi-Wan thought out loud. He could hardly tell him that he was the Chosen One. No, thank you. Anakin may have been eleven, but he was arrogant enough.

'Shameha, I'll repeat it once more for you,' master Ojo sighed.  
'Thank you,' Shameha smiled, 'I already completely forgot it!'  
'Girls and boys are separated, at night they do not go to each others room. Is that clear?'  
'Yes.'  
'Good,' master Ojo sighed and turned around. He was getting to old for this.  
'But, what about those who can change sexes?' Shameha asked. Master Ojo moaned, he could have expected this.  
'Let's talk about those tomorrow, shall we?'  
'But what if I'm one of them, where do I have to go now?'  
'Shameha, please. Do you want me to go get master Windu?'  
'Well, I don't think it's necessary to go threatening immediately!'  
'Shameha, I want you to go to bed. Now.'  
'Alright. Now. Immediately,' she said and turned around. The old master Ojo sighed, she would turn around, he knew it.  
'Do you know what 'now' is in-'  
'Now, Shameha!' he said, raising his voice.  
'You're good,' she smiled, 'good night.'

'Slowly now, you don't want it to see all the entire hallway, do you,' Obi-Wan said, amazed. Everyone was quiet. Even Anakin, and he was always talking. Demanding attention, but not now. Now Shameha deserved all attention. It had begun as another joke between Anakin and Shameha. He dared her to move the painting Q'Anilia, the great Mirakulu. The only problem was: she had to do it with the Force. The painting was about 7 feet high and almost 5 feet wide. Shameha had accepted the challenge, stepped on small stool and closed her eyes. Some of the younglings had laughed at her, until the painting made some weird sounds and came from the wall! And now the painting was floating above the floor. Shameha looked intense at the painting with her light grey eyes.  
'Take it,' she said to Obi-Wan. Anakin could hear she was breathing deep and heavy. But still he saw no sweat or any physical signs of hard work.  
'No,' Obi-Wan said, 'you put it back.' Shameha moaned and tried to focus hard. From the corner of her eye she saw that another two Jedi masters had come to see what was going on. Slowly and enormously nervous she replaced the painting, fearing to break it. With a small _click_ it was all done, the painting hung back on his place.  
'Shameha, come with me. Please,' Mace Windu said, Shameha saw his madness in his eyes. She walked with her head up high. When she passed Anakin she whispered.  
'I told you I could do it,' she smiled and winked.  
'Now, miss Shameha,' master Windu said. Shameha firmly walked out of the hall way into the chamber of master Windu.  
'Why didn't you take the painting from her?' Mace hissed at Obi-Wan.  
'I tried,' Obi-Wan said, 'but I couldn't.'

'Anakin, Anakin, come quickly!' Shameha ran down the stairs to Anakin. Anakin threw his book down. In the corner of his eye he saw that evil library lady looking angry at them again. But who cared, Shameha had returned! It had been almost two months since she had left with master Windu. Something about trouble with rebels, or something. Anakin heard from master Obi-Wan that it even had become a small civil war. He had feared for her live. Which also led to a lot of distraction, stress and nightmares. But she was save, and she was here. No one would ever harm her.  
Shameha was running with her hands on her back. She stopped a few inches before him. Smiling, her eyes looked happy and daring. Anakin searched his feeling.  
'What are you hiding,' he said suspicious.  
'I got this,' she said and waved a lightsaber from behind her back. It was funny to see her with that long blue light. Knowing that she was only 5'5 and a lightsaber pretty long.  
'It's beautiful,' he smiled.  
'Wait, it gets even better,' she smiled, and took another lightsaber from her back.  
'Two! You've got two?' Anakin yelled in surprise.  
'I know, rocks socks, doesn't it?' she said, wide eyed.  
'It does what?'  
'Rocks socks, just read it in some book, thought it was funny,' she smiled.

'Shameha, you know why you're here?' master Windu said on the other side of the table. His hands were folded. With his deep brown eyes he looked at Shameha. In front off him sat a young woman. The years had flown by. Her features had become stronger and elegant. Her hair longer, yet still perfectly straight and now black. Her eyes were still mysteriously light grey.  
'Because I tried to force a teaching master?' she said, daring him.  
'I will not allow you making jokes about this, Shameha!' he said.  
'O, why does everything always has to be so serious, master!' she said, dramatically waving her hands.  
'Shameha, you are a Padawan now. I suppose you start acting like one,' he said strong.  
'But I was, master,' she said, without blinking, 'A Padawan is practicing and learning the art of the Force as well to control it.'  
'Don't dare me, young lady,' his eyes caught fire.  
'I'm not, master,' she said with a voice like water, 'I just want to show you my side of the story.'  
'Fine, and I want you to act like you're supposed to be,' with those words her eyes caught fire. She jumped up, staring at him.  
'Anything else? I'd like to go,' she said, 'master.'  
'No,' he said, while he leaned back in his chair.  
'No, you haven't got anything else,' she tried.  
'No, you cannot go,' he simply said.  
'You cannot force me to stay here,' she said. Her anger was boiling up.  
'You have to listen to me and do as I say.'  
'Really? You just told me to do as I'm supposed to. And trust me the Jedi-way and the way I'm supposed to do are very different,' she hissed.  
'You're excused,' he said.  
'Good,' she said and turned around. Her cloak waving behind her.

* * *

_-I don't anything of Star Wars, I just like it and want to write my own fanfiction about it-_


	3. Chapter 2: Mission

**Chapter 2: Mission**

Shameha stood in the hallway. Waiting. Anakin was busy with Supreme Chancellor Palpetine, again. O, even the thought of that man gave her chills all over. There was something about this man. With his smooth talks. Nice smiles. Anakin was probably blinder than the most blind person ever, for not seeing that! She sighed. He would not believe her, of course. No, Shameha, he would say, Palpatine is good man. Not! She looked around. The guard was still looking at her.  
'Do you have any idea how long this will still take?' she asked him.  
'Nope,' the guard easily said, 'could take hours.'  
'I hope not!' she said.  
'You're leaving, right? On a mission I mean,' the guard asked.  
'Yes,' she said and sat down on a chair.  
'With master Windu, right?' the guard said. Shameha felt some chills coming up. Why was he asking all these things?  
'Correct,' she said, looking at the man, 'and Anaking is coming along, with his master.'  
'Well, good luck!' he quickly said, probably scared by her intense look. She looked down. Her eyes had only become brighter and lighter with the years. She was afraid that at one point she would have completely white eyes. It also looked like the black lining around her eyes had become darker and bigger. Beside that it also began to look like those eyes from the Mirakulu. Suddenly the door opened and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Anakin stepped through the doorway. Shameha stood up, her face showing no emotions. Palpatine's hand lay on Anakin's shoulder. Shameha took a deep breath and stepped to them.  
'Supreme Chancellor,' she said with a slight bend, 'Anakin.'  
'Shameha,' Palpatine replied, 'good luck with your mission.'  
'If we're still aloud to come along,' she said, 'you know master Windu will kill me if we're to late!'  
'O, I am truly sorry,' Palpatine said, but Shameha did not buy it, 'if you are late, please tell master Windu that it is my fault.'  
'Don't wor-' Anakin began, but Shameha interrupted him.  
'We will, good bye, Chancellor,' and she pulled Anakin away to the elevator.

'What was that?' Anakin asked in the elevator. It had been silent since they had stepped in, but he wanted to know.  
'I don't know what you're talking about,' Shameha sighed, looking straight to the door.  
'The whole thing you just did to Palpatine,' Anakin said. He looked at her, completely turning his whole body to her. Shameha sighed.  
'It was nothing,' she could feel that Anakin was getting upset.  
'Nothing? Shameha, please,' he said, raising his voice.  
'No, Anakin, don't you 'please' me!' she said, turning to him, 'Palpatine is a dangerous man! I can feel it with everything I am! And you just let his smooth words talk right into you! Wake up, Ani! You're to good for that.'  
'Where did you ever get the idea-' he yelled.  
'Look, I don't want to talk about it, now' Shameha screamed at him, 'we're already late!'  
'Shamé,' he said, but the doors of the elevator opened and Shameha walked out. Straight to the aircraft that would take them on their mission.

'You're late Shameha,' master Windu said to them.  
'You both are,' Obi-Wan said.  
'I'm sorry, master,' Shameha said, 'we had a small delay.'  
'Well, let's go,' master Windu said and walked into the craft. Shameha walked right behind him, not even looking at Anakin.  
'What happened?' Obi-Wan asked, 'You know Windu was this close to leaving without you.'  
'I don't know,' Anakin said, half speaking the truth, 'I really don't know.'  
'Well,' Obi-Wan sighed, 'just get it in, please!'

Since they had been in the air Anakin and Shameha had not said a word to each other. While Obi-Wan and master Windu had been talking the entire time, Anakin kept looking at Shameha. She, on her turn, remained with her head towards the window. Peering through the glass, into the never ending field of lights. Nonetheless, she too was watching Anakin. Not straight or really visible. But she just saw him sitting across the table, staring at her. All of the sudden she felt that all her emotions were bubbling up. She hated that. Quickly she stood up.  
'Excuse me,' she murmured and walked away.  
'Anakin,' Obi-Wan sighed. Master Windu looked sever at him.  
'I didn't do anything!' he immediately said.

Shameha found a small hallway in the craft and sat down on the floor. Letting her tears flow down. It was not fair. It made no sense. Everything. Nothing. The whole Jedi thing. Palpatine, that was a person she truly hated. And Anakin. Dear Ani. It just was weir. Everything. Nothing seemed to fit. Like they were never supposed to be friends. No, it was like they never were even supposes to be there at all. She loved him like a brother, but sometimes she could look at him like he was her enemy. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve. Sixteen. She was sixteen. Was this normal for a sixteen year old? Or for a eighteen year old, like Anakin? No, it was not. Anakin was so powerful, she could feel the Force flow through him when she touched him. Still…  
'Shameha?' startled she looked up.  
'Master Windu,' she said, but she did not have the strength to stand up.  
'Are you alright?' he asked.  
'I don't know, master,' she said, 'I'm worried.'  
'About Anakin?' he asked, and sat down across her. She nodded.  
'And about Palpatine.'  
'You too?' he said with a small smile.  
'You do too?' she asked amazed, 'There is something about that man. It's just… I don't know, maybe…You probably won't understand.'  
'Try me, Shameha,' he said with a friendly smile.  
'Well,' she thought and choose her words, 'Just like I feel the Force within Anakin, I can feel something in Palpatine. He pretends to be so kind, with his smooth words and all. I don't like that in the first place. But he is so into Anakin, you know?'  
'I know,' he nodded, 'and so do master Yoda and Kenobi.'  
'I knew I wasn't the only one,' she said, 'But what can we do against it?'  
'Nothing,' he sighed, 'at least, not much. It is up to Anakin, to decide what is right and what is wrong.'  
'You're right, master,' she said, 'Thank you.'  
'You'll be back in a minute?' he said and stood up.  
'Yes, master,' she said. Windu walked away, than suddenly appeared to Shameha.  
'Master,' she said and stood up, 'what would happen in Anakin and I turn against each other?'  
'Please, master,' she insisted when she got no answer, 'I must know.' 'I don't know, Shameha,' he sighed, 'I truly do not. But my senses tell me not much good.'  
'That's what I feared,' she said and looked down.

Shameha had already forgotten on which planet they were. It was pretty grey, even though the sky was deep blue, like water. They had received simple orders: protect the senator –what ever his name was again – and bring him save home. But now the rebels were approaching their craft. Still, master Windu had said not to attack until they attacked them. Shameha took a deep breath, she felt that Anakin was getting nervous. She looked at the rebels. Dirty creatures from al around the galaxy. Suddenly a few began to shoot at them. Shameha and Anakin defended by repulsing the shots. Master Windu joined them and told them not to attack, only defend. But the rebels were getting closer and closer. Shameha felt an urge to act.  
'Sometimes the best defense is a good offense,' she said and ran forward.  
'Shameha!' both Anakin as master Windu yelled. But it was useless, she had to do something. She had almost reached the rebels, when she also heard Obi-Wan yelling at her. But now she was already fighting of the rebels, personally. Slashing, waving, kicking. Everything went in a battle. She moved elegantly as the pierced one and jumped up to kill an other.  
Anakin was watching Shameha fight. She was good. She was amazing. She gave him chills. She killed so many with her lightsabers, like they were nothing but snowflakes. He noticed the feared her. She was like a killing machine. Nothing could stop her. All around her lay dead bodies. This was not normal. Nor was it good for her.

* * *

_-I don't anything of Star Wars, I just like it and want to write my own fanfiction about it-_


	4. Chapter 3: Kissy, Kissy

**Chapter 3: Kissy, kissy**

'Aaaaah!' with a loud scream Shameha sat up straight in her bed. She was breathing deep and heavy. Damn nightmares. She took a deep breath and looked around. Suddenly someone knocked at her door.  
'Who's there?' she said. Anakin? No, he was on a mission. Master Windu? No, he was sleeping.  
'It's me,' a male voice replied. She recognized it. Anakin. Who else could it also be on this hour?  
'Come in,' she said. Anakin walked in, closing the door behind him and walking straight to her bed.  
'I thought you were-'  
'We got home sooner,' he replied.  
'Sooner?'  
'Ten minutes ago,' he said, not looking at her.  
'Ten? Ani, get some sleep! What are you doing here?'  
'Because I missed you, Mé,' he said, his eyes were filled with tears, 'and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I-'  
'Ani,' she said, holding her tears back, 'it's alright. I'm sorry too.'  
'You alright?' he asked after a short silence, 'I, I heard you scream.'  
'Nightmares,' she said, 'I barely sleep lately.'  
'Well, than I better leave you,' he stood up.  
'Ani,' she said, holding his hand, 'would you please stay here?'  
'Of course,' he smiled. Happy to be a big brother again. He would protect her.

'I'm telling you: Shaak Ti rocks socks!' Shameha tried to convince some other Padawans and a youngling.  
'What are 'rocks socks'?' the youngling asked.  
'Brain eaters,' she replied, 'real mean ones!'  
'Shameha!' Supreme Chancellor Palpatine walked up to her, 'I must say that I am proud of you.'  
'Proud?' Shameha did not understand it, what did he want from her?  
'Yes, I heard about your mission! Your master should be proud too,' he smiled.  
'Thank you,' she said and hated him deeply, 'if you'll excuse me I have to go.'  
'Of course, my best,' he said. My best? Did he really just call her 'my best'? Shameha had to control herself not to turn around and stab that man. That monster.

Shameha was practicing in a pretty big practicing room. Seven bowls shot laser beams at her. She had covered her eyes and tried as well to protect herself, avoid the laser beams and to destroy the seven bowls. She was fierce, hard and good at it. It was also the most effective way to get rid of extra energy or anger. Still, she felt like someone was watching. And it distracted her and made her feel uncomfortable. Left, someone was left at the wall. Within two swings she had reached the wall. She heard the sound of another lightsabers and felt it smash against hers.  
'Good gracious, Shameha!' she immediately recognized the voice.  
'Obi!' she said and threw her ridiculous hat of. The three blue lightsabers produced an very bright light, so they put them away. They walked to the sideline, to sit down. Did she just felt threatened by Obi-Wan? That was impossible! As she walked, she looked up, through the windows and saw her threatening. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, she could have expected that. For some reason she could just not stand that man!  
'How are you?' he asked, she shook her head.  
'Master Windu is driving me crazy! Act like this, do that!' again she made wild movements with her hands and sighed.  
'He can be a bit over the top,' Obi-Wan admitted.  
'A bit? Obi, I would die to have you as my master!' she said, wide eyed.  
'Well, Anakin doesn't think about it like that,' Obi-Wan grinned.  
'Anakin, 'she sighed and grinned, 'could use some more thinking before doing.'  
'That's true. But he still feels so guilty about the deaths of Yaddle and Tru Veld.'  
'That was like I don't know how many years ago,' Shameha said, not believing.  
'I know, that's what concerns me,' Obi-Wan, 'Shameha, would you please talk to him? I really am concerned. I believe his nightmares also became worse.'  
'His nightmares, really?' Shameha looked to the ground, 'I'll talk to him.'  
'Really? Thank you, Shameha,' he said and stood up.  
'You're welcome,' she said and also stood up. Obi-Wan looked at her.  
'It has no hurry, Shameha,' Obi-Wan said, 'so don't push it.'  
'I know Anakin a little,' she smiled, 'never, ever push him!'  
'Look at you, all grown up!' he said, stroking her cheek.

'Shameha,' Anakin walked up to Shameha. Straight over the courtyard of the Jedi Temple. Shameha walked with hear head up high, smiling. Did he just really see that? Anakin pulled Shameha to the wall.  
'Shameha, did you just kiss Rafolé?' he asked, still having his hands on her shoulders.  
'I have no idea what you're talking about,' she simply said. She had had a crush on Rafolé for many years. He came from Naboo and had lovely blond hair with deep blue eyes. Beside that he was very intelligent, fast and strong.  
'Shamé, you were kissing Rafolé!' he insisted. He saw in her eyes that she did.  
'Maybe,' she replied innocent.  
'Mé, you kissed Rafolé,' he noticed his sentences were getting shorter. Why, he asked himself for a second, than forgot about it.  
'Yes,' she said. Her eyes dared him. He let go of her shoulders.  
'So, how was it?' he grinned. Shameha looked at him wide eyes, while her mouth became one big smile.  
'I'm not telling you!' she sat and pushed him a bit.  
'Please, I'm almost twenty, you can trust me.'  
'Well, I'm eighteen and I know that I should never trust a man who tells you to trust him because of his age!'  
'Mé and Rafolé,' Anakin sung, 'Kissy, kissy.'  
'You know that's not how the song goes, right?' she smiled. From one of the doors Shameha saw a line of Jedi masters with some senators crossing the courtyard.  
'Talking about kissy, kissy,' she smiled and turned him around. Anakin immediately noticed Padmé. It had only been a few days since she had returned. She was still as beautiful as he remembered her.  
'Pretty Padmé,' Shameha sung.  
'Shut up, Mé,' Anakin said, still looking at Padmé.  
'Kissy, Kissy,' she said and closed her eyes.  
'I mean it, cut it out,' Anakin said and looked at her.  
'I mean it, cut it out,' Shameha echoed him.  
'I'll cut your head off,' he dared her. Her look immediately changed.  
'We'll see about that,' she said, excepting his challenge, 'I'll have you for lunch, pretty boy! Or should I say: pretty Padmé kissy boy?'  
'You're so dead!' he said. But Shameha already ran to the other side of the courtyard. Anakin began to chase her.

Anakin chased Shameha down over the courtyard and even deep into the Jedi Temple. Each time when he got her, she somehow knew to slip away. Finally he trapped her on a balcony. Both giggling, and circling around each other. Suddenly Anakin leaped forth with some manly grunt. Shameha screamed, stepped out to defend herself and pushed her hands towards Anakin. But instead of being lifted into the air, she heard Anakin make a painful sound and saw him falling on the ground.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine stood suddenly still. Was that really what he thought it was? Yes, it was. His entire body had felt it. But it was not the boy, it had been the girl. The girl? Impossible! Yet, it had been her.  
'What was that,' Anakin said in complete amazement, while he got up.  
'Mé,' he said, seeing her trembling. Shameha looked at her hands.  
'Energy, a burst of energy,' she said with a trembling voice. Her knees gave up, and she fell.  
'Mé!' Anakin yelled and caught her. Together they sat down on the balcony. Tears ran down from her cheek, but she was not crying. Anakin wiped the tears off with his sleeve. From below the laughter of younglings was heard.  
'Ani, am I-'  
'No! Don't even think about it, Mé,' he said and pushed her against him. Where she would be save. For ever.

* * *

_-I don't anything of Star Wars, I just like it and want to write my own fanfiction about it-_


	5. Chapter 4: Face to Face

**Chapter 4: Face to Face**

Before Anakin could say a thing, Shameha had sat down beside him and started to massage him. Anakin leaned at bit more back and took his small bride aside. Sometimes they just did that. Almost as a way to show that they cared for each other and loved each other, like family. Anakin could already feel this was going to be a serious talk. He had not talked with Shameha for a long time. Their last serious talk had been weeks ago. But they both had been very busy with missions, training and so many other things. He noticed the bright sunset. Yellow, purple, red, beauty comes in many shapes and forms.  
'Obi-Wan is worried about you,' Shameha suddenly said.  
'Is that why you're doing this?' Anakin said  
'And I am too,' she said. Anakin took her hand.  
'I'm fine,' he smiled at her.  
'Bullshit,' she said. She looked deep in his eyes.  
'You still feel guilty about those dead masters,' he turned around and let her hand go, 'and you're nightmares are getting worse!'  
'Master Obi-Wan just told you,' he murmured.  
'Anakin, please,' Shameha climbed over him and sat down on his lap. He had been like a brother for her since he came to the Jedi Temple. They had an age different of two and a half year and a length different which she rather not talked about. But she cared more about him than about her own life.  
'Don't have any shame for me,' she said and took his hands, 'I want to help you. But than you'll have to let me in.'  
'Why would I let you in, if you don't let me in completely?' he said, challenging looking at her.  
'What do you mean, Ani?' she said, now he took her hands in his hands.  
'I always heard master Windu talk about your people, your world, that you have to act like them and honor them,' she turned her face away and loosened her hands. She could have expected this.  
'No, don't look away. Shameha, what you just said, I also mean that. Please,' he said looking at her again, 'I've you open op about this, I'll tell you everything.'  
'Promise not to tell?'  
'Promise,' he smiled. For a moment is was silent.  
'Alright, I'll begin,' Anakin sighed.  
'Wait, before you begin,' she said, 'how are you and Padmé?'  
'What?' he said startled.  
'When you two are together everyone can see, or feel, that your feelings are deep and true,' she looked him deep in the eyes, 'You love her, Anakin. And she loves you.'  
'How do you-' but he already knew the answer, 'Is it that obvious?'  
'For some it is,' she said, thinking of master Yoda, master Windu and Obi-Wan.  
'I don't understand it,' Anakin said, releasing his feelings, 'master Obi-Wan just doesn't let me handle it.'  
'It?' what was he talking about!  
'There was an attempt to murder Padmé, and I know we can catch the murderer, but-'  
'But he couldn't, Ani, you're a Padawan,' she said, feeling this could get out of hand.  
'But I _can_ protect her! I'm strong enough!' he defended himself, 'Obi-Wan is just arrogant and afraid that I'm stronger than he is.''  
'Are you?' her question surprised him.  
'Well, at least I know-' before he could finish Shameha slapped him in the face. Confused he looked at her, feeling her hand burn on his cheek.  
'You, Anakin Skywalker, are one of the most arrogant Padawans!' she said, her eyes showed how angry she was, 'Obi-Wan is always protecting you, looking after you, taking care of you! You should some him some more respect and some gratefulness won't hurt you either!'  
'But-' he tried, but it had no use.  
'No 'but', Anakin, Obi-Wan is an amazing master and you should accept his leadership. Sometimes the best thing a Jedi can do is to wait, for his time. Please, Anakin, watch out! Your arrogance, your need to be better can lead to hatred. Hatred leads to the Darkside. And the Darkside brings nothing but death!'  
'Why-'  
'Because you needed it, Ani,' she sighed, 'I love you, ok? And so does Padmé. But you have to stay true to yourself and to the Jedi Council.'  
'You're right,' he sighed, even though within him he felt some sort of conflict burling up.  
'Come, I want to show you something,' before Anakin could say anything Shameha jumped up and pulled him along.

She took him to a chamber in the library. Here the history of many nations, worlds and planets could be found. She made him stand in the middle of the room, closed the windows and started a program of a nation.  
'I'm not from Naboo, like everyone thinks,' Shameha said and walked to him.  
'Not? Where are you from?' Anakin never really thought she came from Naboo. Those people looked way different than she did. But he had never asked for it. Now he saw a massive planet, beautiful in every way. Bright colors, elegant animals. Everything was magnificent. The people, who Anakin saw, looked just like Shameha.  
'I'm one of the few 'Klanh-huh Minh',' she said, looking down.  
'Klanh-huh Minh?' he had never heard of those before.  
'It means First Born, it is said that we were the first in the entire galaxy,' Anakin was amazed by all the things he saw.  
'We were extremely powerful, wise and lived hundreds to thousands years. But for that, we were hated. Although, 'we', I'm not sure if I look anything like them. Anyhow, the nations which we taught to live, speak, think and rule became our enemies. They tried to destroy us. Our home planet 'Minh' was destroyed and deleted from almost every database, only here in the Jedi Temple are some things still hidden.'  
'It sure explains a lot,' Anakin said. Shameha shut the program down.  
'Anakin,' she said and took his hands, 'promise you will not tell this to anyone, not even Padmé. You are the only one I told myself. The masters knew it themselves.'  
'I promise,' he said, and mend it. She smiled.  
'You know, you're like my 'Vader' now,' she smiled. Her pronouncing was funny 'Vah-dahr', with clear 'a' like 'Abuu', the funny Jedi master.  
'Vader?' he asked.  
'Vader means 'dearest and closest friend, who knows all'. I think you deserve it,' she smiled.  
'Well, thank you,' he said, 'that means a lot to me.'

'You know what,' Anakin suddenly said when they were walking down some hallway, 'we should be completely honest to each other. And now for real.'  
'That's a promise, pretty boy.'

_

* * *

__-I don't anything of Star Wars, I just like it and want to write my own fanfiction about it-_


	6. Chapter 5: Well Done, My Padawan

**Chapter 5: Well done, my Padawan**

Shameha sat in the middle. Around her sat the Jedi Council. It had been almost a week since she had released an energy burst, but it had taken some time before she dared to tell her master. In front of her sat master Yoda, deeply thinking. She had so much respect for that master, but she also loved him like a grandfather. Even though she was surrounded by all those men who looked strange, some even fearing at her, she felt quiet comfortable. Her master, left from Yoda, looked at her. What was that in his look? Admiration? Pity? Fear?  
'Please, tell me again,' master Kit Fisto said, breaking the silence, 'how did it happen? And when, again?'  
'Anakin and I were chasing each other a week ago, I tried to push him away and then it just happened, master,' she replied. It sounded too simple, but it was the truth.  
'So, you used your hands, right?' Obi-Wan asked. In his eyes she saw he did not understand one thing of it.  
'That is correct, master,' she said.  
'Might I take a look at them?' he asked politely. She was surprised by his question, but she trusted him.  
'Of course, master' she said and reached his hands to him. When he took her hands, she could feel him. She gasped. She could truly feel him. Not physically, buy mentally. With her inner and with the Force. It was strange to her. She was used to Anakin and never really touched anyone else.  
'Do you feel anything?' Obi-Wan asked, hearing her gasp.  
'Yes,' she said, took a deep breath and looked deep in his eyes, 'I feel you, master. I feel who you are and how the Force flows in you.'  
'Really? Yet I only feel a small tingling,' he said surprised and walked back.  
'We help you, cannot,' master Yoda suddenly said, 'You must learn it, to control.'  
'But, what is it?' Shameha could not resist herself, and quickly added 'Master.'  
'We believe that it is the Force,' master Windu said.  
'Really? The Force,' she said with a relieve.  
'Correct,' master Yoda grinned.  
'You sound relieved, Shameha,' master Eeth Koth said, 'May I ask why?'  
'Well,' she said and felt she was blushing, even though no -one would see it, 'I was afraid that there was something wrong with me.'  
'Wrong?' master Yoda said giggling – one the reasons Shameha had so much affection for him, 'No, no, Padawan. Not wrong, different. Stronger.'  
'Different, in this case, is good,' her master said with a friendly look. She smiled. That was why she liked her master. Hard on the outside, but caring on the inside.  
'Talk to you later, we will,' master Yoda said to close it down.  
'Yes, master,' Shameha replied, stood up and bent, 'May the Force be with you.'  
'And with you, my Padawan,' her master replied. And with that, she walked away.

'My lady,' Padmé looked up from her desk. Before her stood a girl a bit smaller than herself, with long braided black hair. She was dressed in a Padawan outfit. But her skin and her eyes, it gave Padmé as well chills as a feeling of great admiration.  
'This is the guardian the Jedi's send today, the Padawan of master Windu,' a maiden said and walked away. The girl slightly bend and came closer.  
'I thought An-'  
'Anakin had some other business to do,' Shameha smiled, 'I'm taking over for today, or how long he is gone.'  
'Well, alright,' Shameha saw Padmé was disappointed.  
'You're disappointed,' she said, 'You hoped for Anakin.'  
'Well no, of course not,' Padmé smiled.  
'It's ok, my lady, I know your secret. It is save with me,' she smiled. Padmé looked at her.  
'You must be Shameha,' she guessed. Shameha knew Anakin had told about her, just like he had told her about Padmé.  
'Yes, I am, my lady' Shameha smiled, 'But I will not disturb you any more.'  
'Alright,' Padmé said, happy the Jedi Padawan respecter her and her work, and went back to work. Shameha walked to a corner of the room and stood still. Like this Padmé would quickly forget about her, so she could work more concentrated. Besides that, Shameha would also not be noticed by any new visitors to the room. Which mend that if it was necessary, she could attack with surprise.  
And so time went by. Padmé indeed forgot about Shameha. She was working hard, writing and murmuring to herself. Now and than sighing, soon followed by a good idea or a sigh of relieve. Shameha almost wanted to use the time to meditate, for she had much to think about. When all of the sudden, the doors opened. A maiden walked in, followed by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Within a second Shameha had recovered herself. So she would stay calm, serene and unnoticed. It worked, thank goodness. It had appeared to Shameha that the Chancellor had something flowing through himself too. But it was deep and hidden.  
'Senator Padmé,' he said, not waiting to be introduced. The maiden just stood beside Padmé and glimpsed for one second at Shameha. Happy she was still there  
'Supreme Chancellor,' Padmé said surprised, 'What are you doing here?'  
'Is there no Jedi here, to protect you?' he suddenly said.  
'No, but that's because I wanted it,' Padmé said immediately, so Palpetine did not get the chance to look around, 'I cannot work with someone walking around and being around all the time.'  
'Of course,' Palpatine said, 'but I'll have to inform with master Windu about that.'  
'Excuse me,' Padmé quickly said, 'what were you doing here again?'  
'Ah, yes, of course,' Palpatine continued, 'tomorrow I want to have a brief word with some senators, you being one of them. And I just wanted to inform that to you personally.'  
'Thank you,' Padmé said, bewildered, 'I'll be there.'  
'Good,' Palpatine said and left.  
'What was that?' the maiden asked, while Padmé sat back in her chair.  
'I don't know,' Padmé sighed.  
'I do,' Shameha said and stepped out of the corner, 'He was spying on you, my lady.'  
'Spying?' Padmé said, but somehow it did make sense.  
'Yes, by coming here himself he could see if you were alone and what you were doing,' Shameha explained, 'Besides that, he was very alert and watching out for anything. That's why he also asked for a Jedi. Or Padawan'  
'Of course,' Padmé said, 'but why?'  
'I do not know that,' Shameha admitted, 'but I would like to talk about that with my master and the council.'  
'The entire council?' Pamdé asked, even more concerns about her.  
'Yes,' Shameha said, 'and they will protect you. I think it would be best to leave this place for a while.'  
'If you'll excuse me,' Padmé said, not wanting to think about leaving, 'I have to go now.'  
'Of course, my lady,' Shameha said and bent.

'Master Windu,' Shameha quickly walked up to her master, who was walking along with master Shaak Ti and several others.  
'Shameha, I've been looking for you,' he said, she saw he was mad at her, 'If you would excuse me, for a moment. Come along.'  
'Yes, master,' she said and followed him. The other Jedi's waited for them. Master Windu walked far to fast for Shameha and she had trouble keeping up with him with just by walking. They entered a small room. Master Windu let her enter first and slammed the door behind her.  
'What did I tell you about protecting Padmé!' he began, raising his voice.  
'I did!' she defended.  
'I heard different from the Chancellor,' it all made sense to Shameha now, 'Who told me there was no-one!'  
'I was there, master,' she said.  
'And why should I-'  
'Because you have to trust me, master,' she said and stepped closer, 'Please, believe me, master.'  
'Alright, tell me,' master Windu said, when he saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth. He placed his arms over each other and looked at her.  
'I stood in a corner, out of sight for new visitors,' she explained, 'and I guess the Chancellor just didn't see me.'  
'He _just _did not?' master Windu, staring at her.  
'No, master,' Shameha replied.  
'Not at all?' master Windu asked again. She shook her head.  
'Well done, my Padawan,' he said and his eyes showed love and pride.  
'Thank you, master,' she said. For a moment it was silent, she saw him thinking while he was looking at her.  
'Once again, I have underestimated you, my Padawan,' he said smiling, 'Follow me.'  
'Yes, master,' Shameha said smiling. That was his way of telling she did a good job, or that he was proud of her. But this time, it would be bigger than just a compliment. It would be another mission, only this time it would be close to home.

* * *

_-I don't anything of Star Wars, I just like it and want to write my own fanfiction about it_


	7. Chapter 6: Shamé, the Maiden

**Chapter 6: Shamé, the Maiden**

'Ready? Tada!' Orlé turned Shameha around and showed her reflection in the mirror. The other maidens were holding their breaths. Everyone was waiting for Shameha to reply. Shameha saw a girl in a long bright yellow Naboo gown, elaborating from the waist down. Around her shoulders lay a deep red shawl. It was in the same colour as her gloves which made a point to her middle finger and made her wide sleeves pouf and gave it an hourglass figure. Over the yellow dress elegantly flew a red line, from the top to the end. On her head lay a yellow satin like cloth, which only showed her face and the beginning of her red shawl. Her forehead was covered, yet not a single hair was seen. In the yellow cloth, elegant folds fell down.  
'It's beautiful,' Shameha gasped. The maidens giggled, laughed and clapped with their hands.  
'We knew it would look good on you,' Tiné said, and stroke her back.  
'Do you still know how to act, do and behave?' Orlé asked, just to be sure.  
'Absolutely, thank you,' Shameha smiled. She was surprised that the Naboo maidens had so many, and such strict, rules. From how to walk and sit, to how to stand and talk.  
'You're welcome,' Orlé smiled, 'Now hurry up! We don't want to be late. Right, Shamé?'

Shameha, or for the moment Shamé, could see both Obi-Wan as master Windu were – positively – surprised seeing Shameha appear so elegantly and feminine dressed. Still, they said nothing. They were ought to wait outside. The Chancellor wanted to talk with several senators, without the Jedi Council. At first, he had not even told them, until he found out that the Council knew about it. But the Council pretended to respect his wishes and did not sent any member of the Council or any Jedi master. Still, no-one had said a word about Padawans. Even though master Yoda had not completely approved it, they had send Shameha to spy for them. For the sake of the Rebuplic, and of Padmé. Shameha was armed, but she was not allowed to take her lightsabers, until she had to defend either herself or Padmé.

During the meeting, Shameha noticed that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was smiling the entire that. He also spoke the entire time about 'we' or, 'the Republic' or, 'democracy'. While he actually only mend 'I', 'I, Palpatine' and 'I', nothing more. It was a long boring meeting with many little and unimportant side ways. Shameha had to focus hard, not to wonder off. Bit by bit she began to understand what Palpatine was actually saying, between his nice smiles and his nice words. And what he actually dared to ask. How could he. Shameha felt her anger boiling up and tried to control herself. After this meeting she would go straight to the Jedi Council. They had to know.

'He said what!' master Shaak Ti yelled, filled with anger  
'Well, not in those words,' Shameha had to admit, 'But he clearly mend that he wanted all the power over the Republic , for the sake of Democracy.'  
'There more is, right, young Shameha?' master Yoda asked. All eyes were on her.  
'Yes, master,' she said, 'Palpatine also said, between the lines, that the Jedi could not be trusted any more-'  
'The arrogance!' master Plo Kloon yelled.  
'-and that the Jedi could not and should not be trusted any more.'  
'Traitor,' master Ki-Adi-Mundi yelled.  
'And,' Shameha took a deep breath, 'the Chancellor specially asked Padmé where Anakin was, twice.'  
'Anakin?' Obi-Wan said surprised.  
'Yes, master,' she confirmed. It became still. All the masters were thinking. What was Palpatine up to? Why did he meet with only some senators? Why did he say the things he said? Why did he ask for Anakin? Even twice?  
'I think, senator Padmé should leave for some time. For her own safety,' master Shaak Ti said.  
'Agreed,' master Yoda said, 'But first debate in the senate, she must.'  
'Would you again defend senator Padmé, if necessary?' master Windu asked.  
'With my life, master,' Shameha immediately said.

'Shameha,' Obi-Wan walked up to her, 'you did well.'  
'Thank you, master,' she smiled and bent.  
'It suits you well,' he said, touching her dress, 'This Naboo dress.'  
'Thanks, Obi,' she smiled. She had always liked Obi-Wan and they always had a kind of friendship.  
'Do you have any-'  
'I do not know what he wants from Ani, Obi,' she said, 'Try to trust him.'

'It looks good on you,' Orlé said, 'the blue and the grey.'  
'Thank you,' Shameha said and looked in the mirror. She wore a simple long, from the waist widening grey dress, with tight sleeves. Over it, she wore a soft blue cloak. The hat on the cloak laid high on her head. Under it she wore a grey linen, which ended in two sharp points over her waist. The cloak was closed, but opened up wide under her breasts. Where a deep blue ribbon made the it more one integer. The wide and extremely long sleeves of the cloak opened at the height of her armpits and showed her grey sleeves. On her forehead, on the grey linen, stood the sign of Naboo. Proud and elegant. Just like on her cloak, just under her collar-bones. Padmé was dressed in the same colors, only were they the way around. Her dress was more elegant, but also more serious. After all, she was a senator.

When everyone was ready, for dressing up was a thing they always did together, Padmé and her handmaidens went to the senate. Shameha was surprised how loud and unorganized some people could be. So many people were yelling at each other, some were even screaming. Shameha now understood why it at ways took so long before the senate had made a decision. Still, not a word was mentioned about the Jedi or giving all power to Palpatine. Of course not. If Palpatine would just say it, he would for sure be captured or murdered. If not by anyone here, she would do it herself, Shameha knew. Suddenly Shameha was very aware of her lightsabers hidden under her cloak. She silently took a deep breath and tried to relax and stay alert. This was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

___-I don't anything of Star Wars, I just like it and want to write my own fanfiction about it-_


	8. Chapter 7: I'll Fight You, Pretty Boy

**Chapter 7: I'll Fight You, Pretty Boy**

Shameha walked into the Padawanroom. It was one of the many rooms for Padawans, where they could talk, come together and relax a bit. But when she entered, Shameha immediately sensed a high tension. Something was wrong. And she was right. When she walked further, she saw a circle in the middle of the room. Anakin was screaming something.  
'Shut up!' he yelled, 'You have no idea what you're talking about! There is not reason why-'  
'Well, apparently there is,' a Padawan named Yoto-Paj said, 'Because the Jedi Council decided that she indeed has to go!'  
'Who?' Shameha said loud, when she had reached the circle. It took a few seconds before the other Padawans had recognized her, because she was still wearing the grey dress with the blue cloak.  
'I asked: who?' she said demanding, but not raising her voice.  
'Senator Padmé,' Yoto-Paj replied, backing down for Shameha who came closer.  
'I see you're taking her,' Anakin said it like she was a traitor, while he looked at her clothes.  
'No, Anakin, I'm not,' she said calm, sensing Anakin was furious, 'But if the Jedi Council has decided it, it is the right thing to do.'  
'You don't know that!' he yelled.  
'I do,' she said, 'and so should you!'  
'It's-' but Shameha interrupted him.  
'Not fair? Probably. We're all against you, right? Nothing is fair!' she snapped, 'Please, Anakin! That's what a child says! Not a grown man!'  
'I will not allow anyone to talk about it, or about the senator,' he said, feeling his anger boiling up.\  
'Or what?' Yoto-Paj dared him.  
'I will fight you,' Anakin said and took his lightsaber. The Padawans backed off.  
'I'll fight you,' Shameha said, who did not back off.  
'What?' Anakin said. He thought he she would be on his side, but she choose the other side.  
'I said: I'll fight you,' she hissed, 'pretty boy.'  
From under her cloak she took her both lightsabers and prepared for a fight. The other Padawans walked to the stairs, on the sides of the room.

Shameha knew she was in favor, she was pretty sure at least. Even though she wore that big dress. She knew Anakin well. She was calm and controlled, even though she had to focus herself to stay that way. Anakin was furious and would attack with anger. She was sure he would, he could not control himself. Shameha was right. Anakin suddenly attacked, slashing his lightsaber down at her. But Shameha already sensed his intention before he did his standard attack. So she stepped aside and hit him on the back, which nearly made him fall. He turned around, his eyes were filled with fire. It touched her heart, seeing him so mad and filled with hatred. But Shameha simply smiled, took a fighting position and waited for Anakin to attack. She dared him with his eyes. If he would play it rough, so would she! Anakin could not stand it when she – or anyone – dared him. He screamed and attacked again. But again, she outsmarted him. Again she stepped aside and let him pass. But now she quickly turned around and attacked him. Fast. Merciless. Trying to pull that ego and arrogance of his down a bit. Up. Low. Left. Left. Right. Left. Side. Low. Low. Left. Right. Right. Side. Suddenly she jumped and kicked him hard in the stomach. Anakin fell on the ground. His lightsaber slid away over the floor. Shameha threw her lightsabers down as well.  
'Fight me,' she yelled, completely losing herself, 'Fight me like a man!'  
But before he could get up, Shameha culled him up by his collar and punched him in the face. Anakan fell his heart beat harder, while hot blood flew from his nose.  
'Fight me!' she yelled again and stepped back. Anakin stood up, wiped some blood from his noose and attacked. He was larger and stronger in muscle power, so he soon laid on top of her. Hitting. But she kicked back. They stood up, kicked and hit each other. One fell on the floor, the other jumped on top and hit the other. It was hard to hard. Shameha now sat on top of Anakin, lifted her fist to hit him, when someone took it and pulled her up. Master Windy! Master Windu? The same thing happened to Anakin, who was lifted up by Obi-Wan.  
'What is the meaning of this?' master Windu yelled outrageous.  
'She hit me!' Anakin yelled, hold back by Obi-Wan.  
'O, bite me, Anakin!' she snapped back, 'you dared anyone with a lightsaber-'  
'You what?' Obi-Wan said furious.  
'You two come with us, now' master Windu screamed, 'For the rest of you: be ashamed! You should have stopped them!'

Shameha laid down on her back. Deeply inhaling. Both Anakin and she were waiting for the Jedi Council to call them in. Very slowly she exhaled. She laid down on a couch, while Anakin was walking around. Like he was nervous. Again, she inhaled deeply. It had indeed been foolish, dumb and childish to fight like that. Or to fight at all. But in some way Anakin did deserve it, right? Slowly inhaling again. But it was not the Jedi way, and she knew it. They should have talked, like grown ups. Exhale, slowly.  
'Would please stop that?' Anakin snapped at her. O, right. That was why they did not talk. Anakin did not act like a grown up. Inhale, deep and slow.  
'I asked you to stop doing that,' he hissed.  
'And I refuse,' she simply said and exhaled.  
'Stop it!' he yelled. Shameha sat up.  
'What you're going to do about it?' she snapped, 'Fight me? It turned out that you don't win always!'  
'Anakin, Shameha,' master Eeth Koth called them in. Shameha gave Anakin an angry looked and stepped in to the Council.

She did not expect a warm welcome, but even someone from Hoth would find it icy within the Jedi Council. They all looked mad and disappointed. Anakin and Shameha stood next to each other, still leaving about 2 feet between each other. Their hands were on their back, but both their heads were lifted. Master Yoda sighed.  
'Deeply disappointed, I am,' he said, 'You two, strong and wise are, not? Why than this behavior? Explain, please.'  
'Anakin was right,' Shameha admitted, 'I was the first one that hit. But, I was not the one who attacked first.'  
'I don't understand why you attacked in the first place, Anakin,' master Even Piell said.  
'Because I did not agree with the Council,' Anakin said. Some master murmured something.  
'Not agree?' master Yoda asked, 'What about, young Skywalker?'  
'The leaving of senator Padmé,' Anakin said after a moment.  
'But that is not yours to agree or disagree with,' master Windu said, 'Or to know about, in the first place!'  
'You should trust the Council, Anakin,' Obi-Wan said.  
'But it is also not up to you, to take justice in your own hands, Shameha,' master Windu said and looked sever at Shameha.  
'Yes, master,' she said. She knew he was right. Suddenly master Yoda sighed deep.  
'What happened, Padawans?' he said sad, 'You two, best friends used to be! Why not anymore?'  
'Arrogance,' Shameha said. Anakin rolled his eyes.  
'Both of us,' she admitted, 'we realized we were different. And wanted to show that to everyone. Even to each other. While actually, we're just normal Padawans and we should behave like our masters tell us to.'  
'Right,' Anakin said sarcastic, 'Thank you, wise Shameha, for pointing that out!'  
'What, you don't think it just comes out?' she said, turning at him, 'I'm talking about myself too, you know? Do you even know? Or understand?'  
'Anakin,' master Shaak Ti said, 'why is it, do you think?'  
'I don't know,' he said ironic, 'let the Council tell me.'  
'Watch your tongue, young Padawan!' master Ki-Adi-Mundi said sharp. For a moment Shameha felt her anger boiling up and looked at him. Than she looked at her master and tried to control herself.  
'Perhaps, it best is, to separate you two,' master Yoda said, 'Just, for a while.'  
'Yes, master,' Shameha and Anakin said and bent.

'Master,' Shameha walked into the room of her master. It had been three days since the meeting at the Council.  
'Shameha,' he said, slightly surprised, 'Come in, I wanted to speak to you.'  
'I want to apologize, master,' Shameha said when she stood before his desk.  
'Proceed,' master Windu said. Shameha took a deep breath.  
'I want to apologize for my wrong behavior,' she said, 'I was wrong to accept the fight, not to try to talk Anakin out of it and most of all, about fighting back.'  
'Apology accepted,' master windu smiled, 'Sit down, my Padawan.'  
'Thank you, master,' Shameha said and sat down.  
'Master Yoda, master Kenobi and I have decided that both of you should get a punishment, not to hard,' he said.  
'Alright,' she said. She already was afraid about that, but it was her own fault.  
'Anakin is going with senator Padmé, to protect her,' master Windu waited for Shameha to reply.  
'That can be hard,' Shameha said, 'Senator Pamdé doesn't really do what she is told.'  
'Correct,' master Windu said, 'You, on the other hand, will stay here with me and help with the younglings.'  
'With the younglings?' Shameha said happy, she always liked the younglings. They were still so open minded and their logical was always refreshing.  
'Thank you, master,' master Windu laughed about her reaction.  
'You're welcome, Shameha,' he said, 'You're eighteen now, Shameha. And you proved yourself, just now and at the Council.'  
'Thank you, master,' Shameha said. She would behave from now on. Act like a normal Padawan. Not be arrogant, but obedient to her master.

* * *

_-I don't anything of Star Wars, I just like it and want to write my own fanfiction about it_


	9. Chapter 8: Disturbance In The Force

**Chapter 8: Disturbance in the Force**

Shameha walked through a hallway. Her hood was far over her face. It had been several weeks since Anakin had left, and she had not heard of him since. She was not so surprised about that. He left almost right after they had a fight. The Jedi Council had promised her that she would help with Younglings. But she never did. The last weeks had been a true nightmare. Everything, her entire world had fallen down. Some Jedi masters had tried to help her, but they could not. They had failed, miserably. And now it was up to her to fix it again. Like she was perfect. She had though she was close to it, and also acted like it. But she had learned different.  
'Watch out where you're going, ghost,' a Padawan said. She had accidently walked against him, while she was thinking.  
'You called me what?' she hissed and turned around.  
'You heard me, I called you ghost,' the tall brown boy said, 'Isn't that what you're supposed to be, right now?'  
She did not try to hold herself down, she had never liked him anyway. Immediately her fist hit his face. He backed down a bit. She grabbed his neck and tightened it, while she pushed him against the wall. Three times she hit him. Than she walked back and stared at him.  
'Fight me,' she snapped, 'Pretend you're a real Jedi and do something.'  
'You piece of filth,' he hissed, looking at the blood on his hand. He ran towards her, but she stepped aside and hit him in the stomach. He fell on the floor.  
'Shameha! Stop it!' Obi-Wan ran to her and pulled her away, 'You, go see a medic.'  
'I know where you are,' she snapped at the Padawan when he ran away.  
'What is this?' Obi-Wan asked, 'What are you doing?'  
'You wouldn't understand!' she sighed.  
'Than explain it to me!' he tried  
'Why would I?' she said rolling her eyes.  
'So, we can help you,' he mend it.  
'Well, that's what they said last time, but it did not work out that well, did it now?' she snapped.  
'What is wrong with you?'  
'What is from with me,' she echoed, 'Everything! I am wrong. Everything turned out to be a lie! One big lie!'  
'A lie?' Obi-Wan did not understand a thing. What had happened with Shameha?  
'A lie, you heard me!' she snapped, 'Made up by the Council! 'To protect me', they said. 'For my own good', they said. Lies, all lies! Nothing is true'  
'Shameha, please-'  
'That's not even my name! That's the name the Council gave me!'  
'How do you know that,' Obi-Wan said amazed, could she even know that? She could not! It had been a secret for so long.  
'I found it in the Archives.'  
'The Archives? But, how did you-'  
'O, please, Obi-Wan! Even a Youngling could get in there!'  
'Still, that is strictly forbidden!'  
'Forbidden?' she laughed, 'Than the Council should protect it better!'  
'What happened to you, I don't even know you anymore!'  
'I learned the truth, master,' she realized she could not call him Obi-Wan anymore. It was to personal, to close. Part of the lie.  
'The truth?'  
'Ask the Council, they know everything, right?' she said sarcastic and walked away.

Several week ago, Shameha had found her way into the Archives. She wanted to learn more about herself and her planet. But she found something completely different. There was no thing like 'The First Born'. There was not even one planet who was named Klanhuh-mihn. She did came from Klanhuh-mihn, but only because it was her mother. Klanhuh-mihn Braxon. Who was part of one of the many smugglers clans in the galaxy. But wait, there was more happy news! Klanhuh-mihn never wanted a child. One night she had drank way too much, and when she woke up she did not even know where she was. Nine months later, she gave birth to a child. A girl, Kellisea Braxon. Only Kellisea was not a normal girl, she was an albino of her kind. Snow white skin, black around the eyes and almost white eyes. Her mother hated her for that and wanted to get rid of her. She praised all the Gods the could think of when the Jedi wanted to take her.  
But Kellisea was not an easy child for the Jedi. She was quickly anger, had trouble accepting superiors and never listened. So the Jedi used a hard method to raise her, which had not been used in ages. Finally, the Jedi managed to break her. But now, she felt superior and perfect, and acted like that. But the Jedi Council preferred the Shameha they had created, than the mistake Kellisea.  
One quote had completely destroyed Kellisea. It were her own mother's words, she had learned them by heart. _Please, do take her. This monster has destroyed my life, I cannot wait to be free again. It was the worst mistake I've even made!_ Nothing about 'my child', or even 'she'. No, 'monster' and 'it'. And Kellisea had learned that her mother was right. She was indeed a monster, and she was not suppose to be here at all. It explained so much. So much. Only not why the Council had lied to her. Or had not even told her about it! That made her completely furious.

Kellisea walked around in the library. She was not looking for anything. She just wanted some quiet place. She was avoiding other people. They only made fun of her or were scared of her. Just like she was scared of herself. She took a deep breath. What was the point of living, when you were not even mend to be alive in the first place?  
'Kellisea, what a coincidence!' she turned around. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine looked at her.  
'Supreme Chancellor,' she said polite, not meaning it a tiny bit.  
'I heard about your…discovery,' he said, still smiling.  
'Who hasn't,' she simply said, but she wished he would put that smile of his face.  
'You do know,' he said and came closer, 'I was against the re-educating program they used at you?'  
'I beg your pardon?' Kellisea said, not understanding what the Chancellor had just said to her.  
'I told them, they should just leave you the way you were. Strong and powerful.'  
'They said I would become a danger to myself,' she said, feeling the anger against the Council coming up again.  
'To yourself, or to them?' his eyes showed an emotion Kellisea could not place.  
'To them?' she echoed, not understanding.  
'Of course, someone as powerful as you, could easily overrule the Jedi,' he quickly explained.  
'I could?' she asked, but she did not trust him. Or was he the one who could be trusted, if the Council could not be trusted?  
'That is why they told you all those lies, and tried to make you weaker than you truly are,' he now whispered, because he stood close and did not want anyone else to hear it, 'And you are, so strong. My child.'  
'My child,' she echoed while she exhaled, 'How do you know all this?'  
'The Council used to talk with me about anything,' he said, 'And by the way, Archives are easy, right?'  
'Right,' she smiled.  
'O, look at the time! I have to go,' he suddenly said, 'And I think you have to go too!'  
'Why?' she asked.  
'Why? Don't you know!' he said with big eyes, 'Almost every Jedi and his Padawan are leaving for the battle at Geonosis.'  
'Battle at Geonosis?' she hissed and closed her eyes, 'So many lies, so many things not told.'  
'I know, I know,' the Chancellor sighed, 'But I can change all that. I will change it.'  
'It's a good thing you accepted the task to bear all power, Chancellor,' Kallisea said.  
'Thank you, Padawan,' he smiled, 'Now go!'  
'May the Force be with you,' she said and ran away.

'No, Kellisea, you cannot go!' master Windu said, while he stepped on the aircraft.  
'Why not, master?' she tried again, 'Almost everyone is going! It would not be fair not to take me!'  
'And you were nagging about Anakin not acting like a grown up?' he reminded her.  
'I know what I do or say,' she snapped, 'Now let me come!'  
'No, you're not coming!' he said, 'End of discussion!'  
'When will you finally begin with telling the truth, like Palpatine!' she yelled at him before the doors closed, 'I hope you die there.'  
'Master Yoda, are you alright?' a passing Jedi master asked. Master Yoda nearly fainted in the hallway.  
'Yes, yes,' he smiled, 'thank you.'  
But he lied. Like so many years ago. But this was getting out of control. A few days ago he had felt a great disturbance in the Force. Anakin was feeling great lost and anger. But today, he had felt it twice. But this time, it was deep, it was intense. It was a real danger to the Jedi. But what could he do about it? No, what should he do about it?

* * *

_-I don't anything of Star Wars, I just like it and want to write my own fanfiction about it-_


	10. Chapter 9: What?

**Chapter 9: What…?**

'Anakin, my goodness!' Kallisea knelt down by the bed of Anakin. He had just received his cyber arm. Kallisea had been on her room since master Windu and the others had left for Geonosis. Angry that she could not come along. But when she heard that Anakin was coming home and that he had lost his arm in a battle with Count Dooku, she had immediately come down to the medic.  
'Shamé?' he whispered.  
'No, my name is Kallisea,' she whispered and held his left – real – hand.  
'What?' he looked at her.  
'I'll explain it to you later,' she said, she felt tears coming up, 'I'm so glad you're alive!'  
'I'm glad to see you,' he said.  
'How are you?' she asked.  
'My mother's dead,' he said and began crying. Kallisea was a bit surprised by it, but gave him a chance to tell her all about it. After he told her all about the happening on Tatooine and Geonosis and the fight with Count Dooku, she told him who she really was.  
'Kallisea,' he said again, 'I think it's prettier than Shameha anyway.'  
'Thank you, Ani,' she smiled, 'Wait, I just realize something. You said you were fighting with master Yoda and with master Kenobi?'  
'Yes,' he said doubtful.  
'And still you lost your arm?' she could not understand it, 'How? I mean: two members of the Jedi Council should be able to protect you, right?'  
'I don't know,' he said. She sighed. Neither did she.  
'You just get better,' she smiled, 'That's all you have to do.'  
'By the way,' she said and turned around, 'Palpatine wants to talk to you.'  
'Really?'  
'Yes,' she said and walked to the door, 'You were right about him, Anakin, he is a great man.'

It made no sense. Both Yoda and Obi-Wan were there, still Anakin lost his arm. Why? How? Did they just let it happen? Was it an accident? Did they plan it? Did Dooku actually had to kill Anakin, but just could not do it? Or did Obi-Wan try to kill Anakin and did Dooku save him from that? Or perhaps Yoda was the one who slashed the arm of Anakin. Or what if Anakin had did it himself? Or perhaps Padmé had been there too and she…Kallisea had to stand still. Her head was banging and everything was spinning around. She had to talk to somebody. But who? Was there anyone who could understand her? Or that she could trust? Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was the first that came into her head. She would go and talk to him.  
'Kallisea, where're you going?' Obi-Wan said.  
'Why? Are you checking on me?' she said, when she was on her way to the Chancellor.  
'No,' Obi-Wan said patient, 'I'm just interested in you.'  
'So now it's interest you call it!' she said sarcastic, 'Thanks for letting me know!'  
'Kallisea, please,' he said patient.  
'Well, if you have to know: to the Chancellor,' she said.  
'Why?' he said, he could not help but smile a bit.  
'Because,' she said angry, not understanding his laugh, 'he is the only one who did not lie to me. And because he dared to go against he Council.'  
'He went many times against he Council,' Obi-Wan said, thinking out loud, 'Why do care now?'  
'Why?' she hissed, 'Because he voted against your re-education program for me.'  
'Re-education program?' he echoed, 'Kallisea, you make it sound way heavier than it really is.'  
'That's what he called it,' she said. Somehow he just made her angry. He did not understand. He did not want to understand. He could not understand.  
'Besides, we never voted about that,' Obi-Wan went on, ' and even if we would vote about it. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine would not be present and such a meeting.'

Of course not. How could she be so stupid? It had been a Jedi Council meeting. How could she have been so blind? He lied. Palpatine had lied. The only one she thought that was still speaking the truth, had lied to her. This was not for real. Could it be real? What if everything she accepted as reality was fake. What if this all was just a dream, and she could wake up any moment. Still being a child, or even a baby? No, that was so absurd. Or was it not? It made no sense. Right?  
'Kallisea!' but it was too late. Obi-Wan could not catch her. Kallisea fainted and fell on the floor.

Kallisea woke up and took a deep breath. Nope, she was still who she was. Or she had still not waken up. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in medic chamber. Wait, a medic chamber? Those could only be opened from the outside. She jumped from the bed and walked to the glass. Obi-Wan stood there. She walked straight up to him and smashed her hand against the glass as hard as she could. Did she break it? She did hear something, but felt nothing. Obi-Wan just looked at her. His eyes were filled with pity and sadness.  
'What are you doing!' she yelled at him.  
'Kallisea, please calm down,' he said. He sounded weird through the glass. Empty, hollow. Unreal.  
'Let me out, master Kenobi!' again she smashed her hand against the glass. Now it did hurt. A lot.  
'I cannot do that, you know that,' he said. Even through the glass she could hear his emotions. Were they real? Or were they lies too?  
'What do you mean, you can't?' she yelled, her hand was burning, 'Can't you even turn a switch?'  
'Kallisea, please calm down!'  
'No, I will not calm down!'  
'You broke your hand,' he said. She was holding her hand painfully.  
'Like you care! Let me out!'  
'I cannot!'  
'Stop lying!' she yelled.  
'Kallisea-'  
'Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!' she yelled and screamed while she turned around. Kallisea walked away from the glass. She wanted to smash her hand against something again.  
'Don't do it, Kallisea!' Obi-Wan said, sensing her intentions.  
'Why not,' she said and turned to him, 'Like you care.'  
'I do,' he said. He mend it. He cared for her. Since the day they had brought her here.  
'You're lying,' she said, turned around and smashed her hand again. Now she did feel it break. She screamed.  
'Why are you doing this?' Obi-Wan said, he felt the tears coming up.  
'So you cannot,' she hissed. She had to conquer her own pain. Like that no one could ever hurt her.  
'But I would never hurt you, Kallisea!' he tried.  
'Shut up!' she yelled again and prepared for another smash. Than she heard the doors open. But before she had completely turned around, she felt a arrow hit her side. Anesthesia. They were drugging her. She caught the eyes of Obi-Wan.  
'Traitor,' she hissed, than everything went black again.

Kallisea opened her eyes. Her head and hand were burning. Or were they not? Was this real? Or was it not? Was anything real? What if this was not real at all? She decided that there was only one way to find that out: push it as far as she could. She would defeat pain. She would defeat the Jedi. She would defeat the galaxy if she had to. She would know what was real and what was not. And if this was even real.  
She sat up straight on her bed. Before her glass stood four guards. Two facing her, two facing the other side of the hallway. She smiled. The Jedi feared her now. Should she fear herself? Or should she fear the Jedi? But if she feared the Jedi, she also had to fear Anakin? Or should he especially fear Anakin? Of should she not fear at all? She closed her eyes, because her head was spinning again. Less thinking, Kallesea. More acting.

* * *

_-I don't anything of Star Wars, I just like it and want to write my own fanfiction about it-_


	11. Chapter 10: It Was An Accident

**Chapter 10: It Was An Accident**

Kallisea laid down on her bed. Deeply inhaling and exhaling. She did not feel the pain in her hand anymore. She did not feel anything at all. It was like she was floating. Away from everything. All the problems. All the lies. All the Jedi. Everything. Why could she not stay like this for ever? Suddenly a question stroke her. What if this was all there was? She caught herself asking if she could life with that. Did she want to life with that? But, could it really be, that this was everything? No, she decided wetter is what wrong or right, this was certainly not everything. This was not reality. It was simply not possible!  
Kallisea sat up straight. Het bright white skin almost disappeared, surrounded by the white, square medic room. Only her black hair and her Padawan clothes made het visible, she thought. What is she was wearing white? She would almost be invisible. Kallisea stared at a guard. He sometimes looked at her, but never long and never straight. Did he fear her? Yes, she could see it in his eyes. And he should, she told herself, she would be his worst nightmare soon. Kallisea stood up. Straightened her back and confirmed her thoughts. Her goals. She would find and know the truth. She would defeat the Jedi. She would be invincible. No-one would ever hurt her or lie to her again. No-one would even dare!  
Like that, senator Padmé found her. Standing fierce and daring. Her eyes, which had once intrigued the senator now gave her chills and made her shiver. So it was true. Kallisea had found herself. But at the same time, she had completely lost herself. Senator Padmé stood halfway the hallway, staring at the girl. She looked more like a creature. No, it. It looked more like a creature. A caged animal, wild and dangerous to others. And she was. Senator Padmé could feel it in everything she was and saw it in Kallisea's eyes. Kallisea just stood there, and stared at her. As if she tried to crawl into her head, into her mind. Take over control. Destroy her, like Kallisea had destroyed herself.  
'Can she hear me?' senator Padmé asked a guard. But she could not look at him. She kept looking at Kallisea. Her eyes demanded Padmé to look at her. like she was hypnotizing her.  
'Yes, milady,' the Jedi guard answered.  
'Kallisea,' senator Padmé said, slowly getting closer to the glass. Would it hold her?  
'Senator Padmé,' the creature answered. Her voice sounded hollow, condescending, and filled with hate. It frightened her and senator Padmé was relieved that Kallisea was locked up in the room.  
'Have you come to check me?' Kallisea said, before senator Padmé could say more, 'Or just to watch me like an animal?'  
'I was worried about you,' senator Padmé replied. It was the truth, half of it at least. She also did not believe Obi-Wan who had told her about Kallisea.  
'No you weren't,' Kallisea simply said.  
'Anakin is,' senator Padmé said when she could not think of anything else. She saw something for a moment in the eyes of Kallisea, but than the same expression returned.  
'Why?' she said, 'If he really is, why doesn't he come by?'  
'He's still healing.'  
'No, he's not. He's strong and is already healed,' Kallisea said.  
'No, Kallisea,' senator Padmé said, now she was telling the truth, 'Anakin is still healing!'  
'Than he is weak. The Jedi have weakened him,' she laughed sarcastic, 'And they thought he would save them all.'  
'Tell me you did not say that,' senator Padmé said shocked, tears filling her eyes, 'Tell me you don't mean it.'  
'Save your tears, senator,' Kallisea said, 'They're of much more service to you in the senate.'  
'What? How dare you!' the senator said. But Kallisea did not answer. Senator Padmé did not understand what had happened. The creature across her had indeed no human emotions anymore. There was nothing human about it. It was hollow and empty. But above all dangerous.  
'What have you done to Shameha?' senator Padmé said. But immediately regretted it. The eyes of Kallisea's immediately turned on fire. Senator Padmé was startled by it. The only emotion she could get out of her, of it, was hate? Or was it anger? Senator Padmé saw Kallisea breathing becoming heavier.  
'Shameha was a lie,' she hissed, like a dangerous beast ready to attack.  
'Perhaps,' senator Padmé agreed, 'but she at least showed some feeling and love.'  
'So you rather love a lie, than know the truth?' the voice through the glass snapped at her.  
'No, I'd rather know the truth and make it happen,' senator Padmé improved.  
'Make it happen,' the voice sarcastically echoed, she rolled her eyes and came closer.  
'Like we all live in one big happy fairytale! Wake up, senator! This is reality, there are no happy birds singing to you! The world needs more than a pretty smile and some sweet words!'  
'But it is reality,' senator Padmé said. She could see Kallisea was confused. Her eyes swiftly moved from left to right and back.  
'Please, Kallisea,' senator Padmé said, she got pity for the little girl that was caught by the monster, 'Let the Jedi help you.'  
'I don't need help!' the monster returned and looked daring into the eyes of senator Padmé.  
'You do,' she replied, 'You really do. I know the sweet girl is still in there.'  
'Sweet girl? O, please,' the monster replied.  
'Shameha listen to me! We can help you! We can,' senator Padmé tried, the guard next to her began to grot nervous. He should be. Kallisea's eyes turned wide and her breathing became heavier.  
'Shut up,' she hissed.  
'No! You need help! The Jedi can give it to you!' senator Padmé now stood almost against the glass. She cared for the girl, for the simple reason that Anakin loved her as his sister.  
'The Jedi, can only lie,' senator Padmé saw the muscles in the body against her yoke.  
'Please, do it for Anakin!' she tried. Senator Padmé knew she saw an emotion in the eyes across her when she said the name of Anakin. But at the same time she was glad that the monster stood a few feet away from her.  
'Anakin,' the girl only replied. Even through the glass senator Padmé could hear something in her voice.  
'Anakin also needs to hear the truth, he needs to know it,' the girl whispered.  
'No, Shameha,' senator Padmé said, 'he wants you back. Like you were.'  
'Like the Jedi made me,' Kallisea said, her voice sounded empty again.  
'No. Just let them help you, please,' senator Padmé almost begged.

Suddenly Kallisea got an idea. While she was saw the four guards and the senator. She had to get out. And now she finally had an opportunity. No, this was the opportunity. The senator wanted to 'help' her. So she would use that against her. Would it work? She did not know. If she could manage to stay alert after it. She did not know either. But what she did know, was that this was her only chance. One shot. She had to take it, or rot in that cell for ever. She would do it. And it would work. Even if it would be the last this she would ever do. It would work and she would be free.

'You have no idea, you know nothing,' senator Padmé heard the monster hiss against her.  
'Than tell me, explain it to me,' she tried. There had to be a way to help her. One way at least. There was always a way. There was a way, and senator Padmé would use it!  
'Over my dead body!' the girl said. Before senator Padmé could do a thing the girl suddenly ran towards her. Senator Padmé yelled and backed off. Afraid the monster would break through the glass and kill her. Yes, senator Padmé was truly afraid that Kallisea would kill her. But the story never reached that point. Kallisea ran against the glass and fell on the floor. Senator Padmé could not move a second. She just stood there, hands before her mouth. Looking at the big crack in the glass. On the crack also hang some blood. On the floor laid the girl. Dead. Was she dead? The guards were already looking at her, but through the glass. Senator Padmé ran to the door and shook the handle.  
'Open it!' she yelled.  
'Milady-' one guard tried.  
'Open it!' senator Padmé yelled again. The guard opened the door and entered with senator Padmé, the others took their lightsaber. Senator Padmé knelt down next to the body. Blood was dripping on the floor from the forehead of the girl.  
'Kallisea can you hear me?' the senator said while she took the head of the girl into her hands. The Jedi guard ripped a piece of his tunic and held it against the wound.  
'Kallisea,' the senator said again, 'Kallisea, stay with me! Can you hear me? Kallisea!'

A fierce, burning pain burned on her forehead. But she had made it. She knew she would. She knew she could. Pain was only temporary. She gave herself a few seconds, just herself to recover a bit. If she was right, the door was still open. But there were four hands. Two persons. One problem. If two were in hear, one of them had to be the Jedi guard. It had to be, because the senator was calling her name and held her. The Jedi guards were all male. Which mend that they probably were physically stronger than she was. One in here, three outside. But still four ligthsabers and she was unarmed. Another problem. That made two. Had it been such a good idea? Doubt, was never a good sign. But she had to act now, or all would be lost. Than they would label her mentally ill and she would go to some insane asylum and than after a while she would not even be able to spell 'free'. It was now or never. It was now. There was only one solution to both problems. Fight.

Suddenly Kallisea opened her eyes. The first face she saw, was the face of senator Padmé. She would go first. Kallisea took the head between her hands and while she got up, she bumped the head against the glass. The senator would not die of it, she knew it because it was with even less power than she had hit the glass. The Jedi guard still sat on the ground, because Kallisea had only needed three seconds for senator Padmé. She hit the guard, but he took it well. But before he could stand up Kallisea kicked him again and stood behind him. The other three Jedi came into the room. Kallisea took the head of the Jedi in her hands and twisted his neck, like she was going to break it. The other three immediately stood still.  
'Back off,' she hissed, feeling the Jedi between her hands breath. He was terrified.  
'Back off!' she said again, they did. The Jedi put their lightsabers down and backed off.  
'Lay them down and put your faces to the wall,' she commanded. She had to hurry. Senator Padmé would regain her consciousness any second now. The Jedi did as they were told, they laid their lightsabers on the ground, walked to the wall and looked at it.  
'Please,' the Jedi murmured. But Kallisea did not care. She completely turned his head from the left shoulders all the way over the right shoulder and on. A crack. and than nothing. The dead body fell on the floor. She had killed him. For a moment she felt nauseous, but she knew she had to go on. She took the lightsabers from the ground. Standing straight was difficult and her head was aching like it would explode, but she had to go on. The first two Jedi she killed by surprise. The third turned around and scratched her left arm, he had a second ligthsaber hidden under his cloak. But it only made her angrier and she cut his head off. Than an odd silence fell. She looked around. What had she done? She had killed Jedi and wounded a senator. They had to die! No, the did not had to die. She could have done it different, right? No! Of course not! Yes, she could have. But she choose to do it like that. But why? Did she want to prove herself to someone? To who? Everyone here was dead or unconscious. Her head ached. Her hand ached. The world was spinning. Kallisea took deep breaths and pressed her hands against her head. Pain is temporary. Certainly if it leads to death!

'Kallisea,' a confused, familiar voice brought her back. Anakin! Anakin stood in the beginning of the hall way, before the corner, only a few feet away. But he was not happy to see her. At first he looked shocked. Looking at the dead Jedi around her. When he was the body of Padmé. Motionless. With a small puddle of blood coming from the head. He got angry. His eyes looked wild at her, angry. Anger, is a thing that made men into beasts. She could tell.  
'You killed her,' he hissed.  
'No, she's not dead,' Kallisea said. But senator Padmé had been unconscious a pretty long time now. Had she accidentally killed her too?  
'She's not dead,' Kallisea said again, mostly to convince herself.  
'She's dead and you killed her,' Anakin said. Kallisea heard in his voice that he was mad. Furious. Dangerous. He slowly walked towards her.  
'She's not dead, Ani,' she said while she backed off.  
'How could you-'  
'I didn't mean to-'  
'I love her-'  
'I didn't want to-'  
'She told me she loved me-'  
'Ani please-'  
'And I love her,' he looked at her. Anakin now stood next to the body of senator Padmé, only separated by the glass. Kallisea stood at the end of the hallway, by the corner.  
'I didn't…'she could only say. Her back was against the wall. Blood was seeping down her forehead and her arm. But she did not feel pain.  
'How could you!' Anakin suddenly yelled. A tear fell down his cheek. Still, Kallisea did not dare to come any closer.  
'I loved her, Kallisea! Do you even understand that! I loved her!'  
'No! Shut up! She's dead! You killed her!' he hit his hand against the glass and slowly sat down against it.  
'I need you, Padmé,' Anakin softly cried to the glass.  
'Ani-' Kallisea said softly, still not daring to come closer. He turned his head and looked at her.  
'Go away,' he hissed, 'I hate you.'  
'Ani-' she tried again.  
'I hate you,' he said, louder this time, 'You killed the only thing that mattered in my life!'  
'Ani, it was an accident,' she tried, once more.  
'You don't make accidents, ever,' he yelled.  
'I-'  
'I hate you!' he now yelled, 'I wish I had never met you!'  
Kallisea could not say another thing and ran away. Anakin was right. Just like master Windu and master Yoda and all the other masters. She was a monster. She did not belong here. She had to go. She had to find the truth. She had to find the reality. No matter what how high the cost was. She had already lost everything. She would find the truth. She would know it. And she would kill anyone who would dare to stop her.  
But what after it? Kallisea stopped and hit in a dark corner. She had to stop. Her head and arm were aching. Everything was spinning around and she fell horribly nauseous. What if she had found the truth? What should she do after it? What could she do? She had to life. Life on after what she did. Could she do that? Why would she? Was there still reason to life? Was there, but one reason for her to stay alive? What if there was no 'truth'? What if the Jedi had been honest about that? What if this was realitly?  
Kallisea got a cramped feeling. Fresh air. She needed fresh air. She stood up and walked outside. Into the garden. It was raining. The Jedi Temple. She was still in the Jedi Temple. The rain washed her blood away and cooled her down a bit. She had made a decision, it was now perfectly clear to her. She knew what to do.

* * *

_-I don't anything of Star Wars, I just like it and want to write my own fanfiction about it-_


	12. Chapter 11: For The Best Of All

**Chapter 11: For The Best Of All**

She had made a decision, it was now perfectly clear to her. She knew what to do. Soundless she walked through the Temple. It was night and it looked like everyone was asleep. No-one would stop her. No-one would see her. No-one would soon even remember her. It was for the best. It had to be done. She was dangerous. A danger as well to the Jedi as well to herself. It had been enough. It had to stop here. She could not take anymore.

Anakin sat down in the medic room. Holding his love in his arms. He softly cried and touched her face. How could she? How could she! She knew how much Padmé mend to him. But still, she did not care. She only cared for herself. Anakin kissed Padmé's head and cried. He softly rocked her body, while he remembered their time at the lake. So short. So briefly their love had been. But it was pure. It was real. Even though the Jedi had forbidden it. How could he ever care for others if he did not know what love was?

Kallisea opened a door. Suddenly she saw something in the corner of her eye. A Youngling just stood there. But wait, that was not just a Youngling. That was her, when she was young. The young girl just looked at her. With a finger in her mouth, staring at Kallisea. Kallisea blinked with her eyes. The Youngling was gone. Of course. Kallisea fell a tear sliding down her cheek, but did not want to cry. She was losing it. She slowly lost her mind. What happened? Why? How? It made no sense! Stop! No, go on! Hurry! Go back! Anakin! What? Who? Kallisea, hurry! Kallisea banged her head against the door.  
'Shut up!' she yelled, 'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'  
What was happening? What had become of her? What was going on? She had to stop it! Drive them out. Make them leave. Be free again. Only then, she would know what to do. Free. Of course. There was one thing she always thought about, when she had to describe 'free'.

'Anakin,' Padmé murmured.  
'Padmé!' he said, and kissed her with joy. She was alive! She was alive. Kallisea had not killed her!  
'Marry me,' he said to her, while he held her in his arms.  
'What?' she said.  
'Marry me,' he said again.  
'I will,' she smiled, 'I will.'  
From now on, no-one would even come near Padmé. He would protect and guard her. no matter what.

Kallisea opened at door and looked outside. It was still raining. But somehow the world, or at least this part of it, looked prettier. The rain made it prettier. The rain was washing it. Made it clean. Made it good. Made it, like everything would be forgotten. Everything. Even she. Yes, this was it. She had to do this. This would give her freedom. She took a deep breath. The fresh, sweet smell of rain flew easy into her body, while she exhaled the old, dusty air. She reached her hand. The cold rain softly splashed on it. It felt good. She wanted more. Much more. She wanted to be soaked by the rain. Completely.

'Anakin!' Obi-Wan ran into the medic chamber. He was shocked at first, when he saw his Padawan sitting on the ground with the senator in his arms. But when he saw their faces, he knew it was good. They were smiling, they were happy.  
'Are you alright?' he asked when he saw the blood on Padmé's forehead.  
'Just fine,' she smiled, and looked at Anakin, 'Never been better.'  
'Where is Kallisea?' master Windu asked. He stood in the doorway and looked around. Behind him stood several other master. Among them stood master Yoda.  
'I don't know,' Anakin said, 'I yelled, I was angry…and than, she just ran. My goodness, what have I done?'  
'You did not do anything,' Obi-Wan assured him, 'It's Kallisea herself.'  
'We must find her!' master Windu said.  
'Did, did she do that?' Padmé asked when she saw the bodies of the dead Jedi.  
'Yes,' master Windu said, 'and she will do much more.'  
'No,' master Yoda murmured, 'I think, do not.'  
'What? What do you mean?' Obi-Wan said worried.  
'You find her must, quickly!' master Yoda said, 'I sense great grieve, sadness. Yet peace and happiness.'  
'Where is she,' Anakin said.  
'Anakin, I think you should stay here,' master Windu said.  
'No, I want to come! I have to!' he said and stood up, gently helping Padmé to stand up as well.  
'Alright,' Obi-Wan said, 'But we better hurry. Master Yoda-'  
'Garden, quickly!' he said, and they left.

Kallisea stood on the balcony. Rain was soaking her. But she did not feel cold. She felt refreshed. She felt peace, true peace. She had never before felt it. No, she was experiencing peace. Right there. On the balcony in the poring rain. Completely alone, forgotten by everyone. The only sound was the sound of the rain. Calm, gently. Calling her. Yes, it was calling her. With a sweet, motherly voice. And she would come. She would go and be free for ever.

'Hurry, this way!' Obi-Wan said and ran through into a hallway. Right behind him was Anakin, followed by master Windu and several other masters. They knew they had to hurry, but they did not know why.

Kallisea slowly climbed on the elegant railing of the balcony. What a view! She reached her hands to the sky. Trying to catch the rain. Trying to catch her freedom. She was so close. She could almost touch it. Her heart was pounding very fast. Everything in her screamed for it: 'Take it! Take it!' There was no escaping possible. Not one excuse would do. This was her freedom. This was the truth. She had found it. It would be hers. For ever.

Obi-Wan rammed the door and ran into the garden. Quickly the others were in the garden too. But they saw nothing. They all looked around. But there was nothing. No-one. Not even a single Jedi. No dead bodies. No Kallisea. Not even a clue she had been there!  
'Where is she!' Anakin yelled.  
'I don't know!' Obi-Wan yelled back, 'Keep looking!'

He knew it did not really make any sense to keel looking if they could not already see her. But he did not know what else to do, and refused to give up. Who knew what she was doing!

Kallisea took a deep breath. A smile curved her lips. This was it, this was what she had been waiting for. What she had been dreaming off. This was what made her crazy. But this was also what would make her free. Free, at last! She thought and spread her arms.

'Look! Up there!' one of the masters suddenly yelled. Everyone looked up, straight to a balcony. On top of the railing stood a girl. Stood Kallisea. Spreading her arms. Anakin ran forwards.  
'Kallisea!' he yelled, 'Kallisea!'

Kallisea closed her eyes and trusted the wind. She lend forward and fell. Straight into the arms of the wind and the rain. It was a piece of heaven. Feeling so free. So light. So peaceful. She even thought someone called her name. She was going home. She would be safe. She would be free. For ever.

'Kallisea!' Anakin screamed and ran even harder, while the girl was falling down.  
'No!' Obi-Wan said and followed Anakin.

The last thing she felt was a soft smack on her back and head. Than everything was gone.

'Kallisea,' Anakin said and fell on his knees next to the body. He took it in his arms, carefully like he was afraid to break it. Blood was poring out of her head. Her eyes were open. They looked peaceful, yet empty.  
'No, please,' he said and cried, 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!'  
'Anakin,' Obi-Wan said and laid his hand on Anakin's shoulder. But he could not say more. The body of the girl just laid there, her eyes staring to the sky. He heard Anakin cry and could not control his own tears anymore. The blood was mixing with the rain and formed an even bigger puddle on the tiles. Obi-Wan slowly knelt down, one hand on Anakin's shoulder and one hand on the fore-head of the girl.  
'No, please. No, no, please, no,' Anakin kept saying, while he cried and rocked the body. Obi-Wan closed the eyes of the girl.  
'No, she's not gone, please, no,' Anakin kept crying.  
'It's the best, for all,' Obi-Wan said, even though he could barely believe it himself.  
'No, no, she's not gone. She's not!' Anakin kept denying.  
'She is Anakin,' Obi-Wan said through his tears, 'But she's in a better place now. She has found peace.'  
'Yes,' Anakin said, and looked with teary eyes at his master, 'she was found it. After all.'  
He looked at the girl and stroke her face.  
'I want to burry her on Tattooine, master,' he said.  
'Of course,' Obi-Wan could only say, 'of course.'

* * *

_-I don't anything of Star Wars, I just like it and want to write my own fanfiction about it-_


End file.
